Selfinsert!
by petalsofpain
Summary: Selfinsertion. I awaken in the body of Ranko Saotome age 1. Hmm... was looking for help all that time... I'll just screw around till I get back to normal...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I like reading books fanfics and all kinds of fictional work written by others. The whole thing about seeing through someone elses eyes and experiencing events outside the realm of your own reality is something I've always cherished.

Expanding on this I read alterations and continuations on original works as well. Fanfics! Writing is harder than reading however. This is something I came to experience quite directly!

Writing a fanfic I strained infront of the computer screen. In the internet café I was at tiredness was coming upon me. Harder and harder it became to concentrate.

Leaning my right elbow onto the table I prepared for a powernap. 'It won't cost me anything today so why not!' Smiling at that last thought I gave in to sleep...

I was looking down at the swiftly approaching ground feeling the rush of percieved speed without air resistance. "Buhuu I am dreaming." Knowingly I smiled getting into a stance prepared for the imminent landing.

Standing up I shook the leather jacket I was wearing. Feeling my face I reapplied the smile. "Everything is under control."

Now more aware I peered forward. A lone figure had appeared. She was beautiful! The clothing arrangement she was dressed in did nothing but accentuate her loveliness.

Smiling ferally (why not!) at her presence I boldly demanded. "Who, and what are you miss?"

Flicking up her eyes she peered at me. Purple eyes blinking mischieviously. "My being is quite powerful if that is what you wish to hear." Wording the words in a sensuous manner she smiled back at me.

Trying to act on my earlier brazenness I formulated a reply. "Miss I am the Lord of this dream scape and within this place my will is the only restraint limiting my power." I chose not to dwell on her own description of herself...

"If that is true then telling me what your deepest desire would be the first step in aiding me in the quest for your pleasures fulfillment."

Hearing her voice for a second time I noticed the resolution of this dream of mine. Yes I did hear her bit on pleasures ok! 'Is this really a dream?' Feeling the beginning of a doubt enter my mind I felt the need to ascertain my situation.

'Chair EXIST!' Not seeing a chair I kept on trying to focus on its existence. Straining progressively harder to achieve the task of the chair I became worried. And a more than a bit afraid.

"What's going on here!" Shouting my demand I tried my best to stare at the female accompanying me in this suddenly uncomfortable place.

Motioning her hands in a calming gesture she spoke."This is my realm mortal. It's connected to the dreamscape which you spoke of earlier."

I felt no reassurance. She showed up my chair didn't. "What do you want from me?" Holding in the fear I forced myself to appear outwardly calm.

Retracting her hand sighing softly she looked sadly upon me. "I wish you no harm Kevin. I'm here to offer you a position. A unique position in fact. Are you familiar with the term Self-Insertion?" She once more smiles. A harmless and innocent smile.

'Huh?' The words Self-Insertion meant something. "SI!" I sit down letting the stress out. "Maybe I..."

She nods seeing my apprehension. "That's good enough. Now BEGONE HUMAN!"

INSTANT BLACKNESS

"Ouch. That hurt less than it looked like. What's all this?" Talking to no one in particular I looked at my hands.'Crap!' They look waaaay to small to be 22 years old! Shaking my head slowly I felt doomed! 'My clothes are weird. So are my legs!' Feeling faint I looked around. I was in a playground, a huuuge playground! Realization struck.

I was an infant once more. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Two strong hands lifted me instantly quieting me down. "Oh little Ranko don't cry mommy's here!" Looking sootheningly at me a huge yet beautiful face smiled at me.

"Mo..Mom-mie!" I knew how to smile however! Feeling the feelings of an infant I felt an overpowering safeness in her hands. Being in an infants body had its perks...

Still smiling she cradled me in her chest while walking off. The new home I was to live in was sparsely decorated (I don't really know what japanese homes look like.) yet harmoniously functional in some way. I found out my name Ranko Saotome.

My first day as a one year old GIRL gave me time to test the abilities of my infant body. Having done that I thanked whatever kami was present in my new dimension for my working mind. I was not stupid!

My mother was a lone parent and seemed to be happy that way. She never cried and I could always feel her pride at the accomplishments I managed each day. Being her only (available) child I got any request granted.

After having discovered the 'gifts' given to me through the dimensional transition I got carted of to the public library on a daily basis for the sake of education. This gave me the opportunity to work on my plan on getting through school all the way upto an equivalent of what I had reached as a twentytwo year old in my previous life. This would be my major occupation in life besides growing for two full years.

Three years old I was finished with my education. There were other things I wished for the rest of my growing up. "Mother I wish to become a martial artist like my older brother Ranma!"

Nodoka heard my words through the sound of the running tapwater. She was doing the dishes. Drying her hands she left the dishes in the sink. "Ranko... there are somethings I haven't told you of regarding Ranma and your father."

"Ok." Looking up tucking at her dress. "What will you tell me of that then?"

Now facing me she kneeled down to meet my gaze at facelevel. "I love you more than anything Ranko. I'll never lose you." She forcefully hugged me at that.

"Genma left me when Ranma was three years old. He didn't know that you were coming." Silver tears burnt their way over me.

Struck by the emotion I burst out. "Mom, I...I'll never leave you like dad! I promise!" I did have the stupidly heroic part down woohoo.

Nodoka was much more than the anime ever tells you. She was a Mother. With a capital M. And not only through the acts of some insane kami. To me, she was everything. Everything! Any request I made of her was a compromise before it left my mouth. I always payed my deal of the bargain. Always! "Mom I love you! I promise you I won't stop becoming a lady!" That was the only thing she insisted on besides my wishes. (No tomboy hahaha!)

She furthened her embrace. "I know Ko-chan. I'll make you my bestest martial artist I promise you." Nodoka never denied me of my wishes...

The Path I had planned for myself would not decrease in intensity from that of my previous life. I strived hard to learn the teachings of my mother, always pushing my limits. For every word of praise I shed a gallon of sweat. Life was great. (ANkinda sucks having no martial arts knowledge worthy of mention)

I could not draw any help from the experience in my previous life for this. I trusted my mother and always looked to please her in her demands.

The physical hardships were all shared. I had not felt this kind of support when studying for goals of education in those two years. It was in this period of time I grew. If it was because of animemagic it never struck my mind...

I never cared to find out whether it was enough to be level with what was wielded in Nerima in the Ranma series. I did my best. The best I could ever manage to do.

I never had to bother with school having gotten all diplomas at the age of three. Training became the most time consuming task throughout the ten years I trained under my mother.

Thirteen years of age I was some three years and four months younger than my older brother. The prowess I had gained in martial arts was something that went unchallenged in the neighbourhood we lived in. The seriousness with which I trained left little time for socializing. I was a bit of a loner. What was required of me as a lady became the person I was to others. Only martial challenges would draw out my old personlity. Sneaky and vindicative haha!

Loneliness forced me to a decision. I had to go to Nerima. I was thirteen years old when I voiced my wish.

"Mother. I need to go to Nerima. There are several dojos and resident practitioners of great skill in that area."

"If this is what you wish I shall not word against it. I trust you to be careful daughter!" With a flick of her hand her always available newspaper appeared. "Don't be late for dinner Ko-chan!" She was already waving me goodbye.

I never managed to catch the moment when she switched from the serious mother to the waving bai bai one. "Don't worry mom I'll be back in time!" Jumping off I waved from the roof of the neighboring building. I didn't dwell on that on the way however.

Some hours later I sat hunched atop a building. From the rooftop I was sitting on I had full view over the Tendo dojo. It had taken me four hours just to get there.

The slight rain some ten minutes earlier had stopped at the moment the two figures had entered the dojo. I had spotted them half an hour ago and followed them to the Tendo dojo.

If they had seen me they never showed it, they probably ignored any extra attention anyway due to their unique situation. Hahaha.

On the roof top I waited for some two minutes for the rain to definitely disappear. 'I can't believe my luck they're here for the first time. Hihi!' Thinking of what I remembered of the anime upto that point I leaped down in the direction of the dojo.

KNOCK KNOCK

The woman that opened the door had a calmness radiating of her. "Hello." Kasumi had a hurried expression on her face. Something obviously bothered her.

Sharing her confusion I bowed in acceptance of her seniority. "My name is Ranko Saotome. I am the daughter of Nodoka and Genma Saotome." Brushing aside a few strands of stray red hair I smiled as politely as I could manage.

Kasumi stood still in the doorframe for a few seconds. "Oh, you better step inside you're probably cold from the rain." Smiling somewhat less hesitant she motioned me indoors.

"I am looking for my father and my brother. That's why I am here."

"They are here. I'll tell them of your presence. My father will also want to know." Skipping of she left me in the hall.

This is the rewrite that noone read. How to make it interesting, hmmm. Since this an SI it means that I have precognitive abilities. Since I know of the abilities of my erstwhile older brother I can eclipse all of his strengths with unfair knowledge. Should I do that? The second chapter is stupid and there only to draw attention to the rewrite okay. Anyway all ideas will be taken in consideration! All ideas! Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Genma Saotome had on some occasions claimed to have sealed of his most deadly techniques. This was false. He often employed them before entering villages in advance to lay out the plans for Ranma. This time he used it to find out what Kasumi was talking about.

Already in the Umi senken Genma Saotome moved silently through the hall. The girl had red hair and looked quite similar to Ranma's girl form. 'Younger though. What did Kasumi say again? Ranko Saotome!'

Still holding his breath he moved silently forwards. The girl was dressed in a pink kimono with flowers and birds decorating its arms. It made her look way to similar to Nodoka. Genma couldn't deny the evidence infront of him. 'I'd better hide for a while!'

Two furry ears were moving along the wall. 'Is he really that stupid or does he want me to catch him prowling?' I stood still waiting for his move. Humming to myself I reached for the contract I had with me.

Taking it out I pretended to read it. 'I'll wait him out no point in stressing impossible knowledge.' Trying hard not to smile I maliciously kept on mumbling its contents.

The ears fled at that. Quickly! 'He still recognizes the contract. Good.' I pocketed the paper and drew out my katana. 'I hope the sound of metal will speed up his resolve.'Had the panda seen the blade he would have run offto China by now...

The panda man sat down waiting for Kasumi to get him some kettle water. He would soon be a human once more. 'Cursed be the Jhusenkyou victims. It's all Ranma's fault! Why'd he pick the Girl curse? Did he know about the contract?'

The curse in his case wasn't that bad. He felt quite different in the animal form. Comfortable in fact. Ranma should have gotten the same curse he had, after all Panda's are great! Genma mused over these thoughts as Kasumi poured the just warm enough water onto his head. "Thank you Kasumi the water was perfectly tempered."

"It was nothing really." Kasumi shied away at the change not quite able to keep the smile.

'She didn't faint!' Thinking of Kasumi as a potential fianceé he forgot about the other problems on the rising.

Moving silently I had made it into the living room. Genma was human again and sat infront of Soun discussing the engagement. Somehow they completely missed my presence. 'It's not like I expected them to be that dangerous or anything. Even though Genma seems suspicious. What's this about Kasumi?'

Walking over to their table I asked out loud. "Hello. Is one of you Genma Saotome?" Trying my best to look like mother had taught me I gauged their response.

"NO-CHAN!" Genma flew up blubbering incoherently. Apparently he hadNOT heard my question.

Forcefully holding back a smirk I addressed Soun. "Is Ranma here?" Still looking as much as possible like Nodoka. Tapping on the katana wrathed in silk kept Genma silent. 'How stupid is he?'

At that moment Akane ran through. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! PERVERT ALARM! AAAAHHHH!" Obviously Ranma had showed his male side! 'Why'd she run around naked, I thought she was a prude?'

Genma doesn't react to this insanity however. He remains paralyzed unaware of the surrounding madness with a glazed look in his eyes. Soun has yet to start crying indeterminately. 'Good he is unaware of Ranma's curse then. Better stop Akane!'

TWOCK

Akane takes the leap into lala-land deceptively easy. Now kneeling she has an almost serene facial expression.Sound didn't miss this however... "WAAAAAAAAAHHH! My youngest daughter looks like Kasumi."

Ignoring him I wait for Ranma's appearance. 'What's Kasumi doing in the kitchen?' I am left to the significance of that thought. 'Maybe I should preen out the full knowledge from Genma now?' Tapping my chin my patience withers away...

SLAP!

I let my hand linger on his cheek hiding the splotched pale outline of my rather small hand... "I do like slapping people you know..." That comment was more to myself than to anyone in particular. The fact that Nodoka often slapped her moronic husband was something I was utterly unaware of.

"NO-CHAN YOU STILL LOVE ME!" Painful and totally unprepared for it glomping ensues!

In the kitchen. Kasumi's knowledge of the house is unparallelled. While preparing tea for Mr Saotome and the most recent encounter Ranko she had her left hand firmly molded to the radiator. She was listening in on the exchange taking place in the dojo! And in the living room. (Ever wonder how Kasumi is so able to pinpoint the intentions of those inhouse in advance!) 'Hopefully Mr Saotome won't do anything stupid. Ms Saotome said her name was Ranko afterall. He can't be that stupid or can he?' Going about her business she floats away with the fully loaded tea tray towards the living room...

This time reflex rules all. The faster than the eye is able to percieve upwards stroke with the katana stops Genma in his tracks. Holding a finger to the tip of his nose he has stopped the frontal part from slipping off. A single sliver of blood and yellow cartilage lingers on my blade from the strike.

Some seconds of quiet before I flick it off to the ground. "I prefer that you stay in line father. I'm not Nodoka. I'll not allow behaviour of this kind in my presence." I lower the blade so the tip of it touches the ground.

In the allencompassing quiet the crowd is paled by my presence. There is no humour in what I represent. Both Genma and Soun know of this.

"Anybody up for chocolate chip cookies!" This time Kasumi is truly oblivious to her surroundings...

MASSIVE FACEFAULT! Even Akane back from la-la-land.

Later in the living room all Tendo's are gathered around the table. General discussion erupted mostly Nabiki enquiring about my relation to Ranma and intent. I had to stop Akane from lashing out at Ranma upon his curse getting revealed. Genma nervously chewed on the same cookie while glancing at my katana. Soun cried softly for himself. Kasumi just kept on smiling and proffering cookies and tea. How it got here I'll never know...

"So, Ranko what is your plan of action now that you know of Ranma's curse?" Nabiki was the one to ask the questions.

"I'll tell mother of his curse and explain how Ranma acquired it. Then of course the Tendo-Saotome marriage pact although it needs mother's approval before being acknowledged." Soun stopped crying for a moment yet remained silent. 'Maybe he is aware of mother's status as clan-head?'

"Hey Ranko you think mother is serious about the contract. I mean I was only what? Three at the time." Ranma is happy over getting to know he has a little sister. He is all smiles even after asking this question.

"I don't think you need to worry about that brother. Mother will be fair in her appraisal no doubt of it." Smiling for his benefit I notice that Genma isn't calmed down by this at all. 'He's got bigger sins on his mind...'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ranma's return from the bathroom incident had been neglected by most of the participants so he had nothing to worry about as he sat down next to his scheming father.

Genma moved to the side with a grunt. 'This bodes ill if Nodoka already finds out about Ranma's curse then I'm done for! I don't believe that girl... She looks to clever for her own good just like Nodoka was once long ago...' silently murmuring discontentedly he fakes listening in on the conversation.

Ranma is used to being the silent part in any discussion. His father had always remarked badly whenever he spoke up for himself. 'Better not make a mess out of things... Akane seems to have cooled down anyway. Perverted?' He still tried gleening the most useful bits out of it though.

Nabiki had never been in a situation like this before. She was loving every minute of it. Schemes of monetary gain both long range and short both were flitting past her eyes at very other word leaving the mouth of the diminuitive swordswoman.

Akane had settled for glaring intently at the table. She really felt out of it all. 'Its all unfair!' Scowling at anyone near she did her best to hide her confusion and disapointment. A low growl was the only addition to the conversatoin she had managed to come up with so far.

Soun was frightened. Moreso than he had been for ten years. He had refrained from crying however and had asked some questions. The answers had all been worrysome. 'Is she really Genma's daughter? Will it endanger the joining of the schools? Will Akane turn into something more like Kasumi!' Safe to say nothing useful came out of his reverie...

Kasumi had listed down mentally what she now knew of all the new potential actors in the Tendo Soap. Ranma socially inept martial artist extraordinaire with little spine and moronic honor yet perpetually on the good side. Genma seemed to be nothing more than out for himself and noone else in particular and a bit on the sneaky side, on the basis on how he had curbed Soun's support for their little enterprise he had some seductive ability. Better be careful around that one for now... Ranko. She had behaved in an extremely violent manner and was the daughter of Genma left behind. She seemed quite in control of herself. And that allknowing smile that kept coming out involuntarily at times... She definitely had more to her than she had told so far. Utmost caution in dealings with her. Potentially a great ally in the making. Mustn't shut myself of! Kasumi knew how to deal with any situation though. A trickle of confidence seeped through the perpetual smile.

I had answered all the questions coming at me from Nabiki and Soun and even Kasumi. Kasumi's questions had surprised me though. Answering those had been so much harder than answering Nabiki's. I would retire for the remainder of the day though. "Mother is waiting at home for me. I promised not to be too late." The polite goodbye ended the gathering.

Back at the house...

'Introspection' I had thirteen years of harnessing the full extent of my latent potential. 'I will reach even further what I once was denied...' Thought's of this kind had always followed my seemingly eternal struggle to emulate a place in the universe I had come to belong to. Being an alien of the kind secretly plotting to choke the insurmountable passion that drives all human ambition. 'Yes not loosing myself to the hunger...' I had throughout my years of hindsight employment ventured further than what would be humanly possible to fashion myself the mental and spiritual faculties needed to truly excel in the martial arts. It had changed me.

I had waited on the porch meditating on the failings I still possessed. Food would soon be ready for artful devouring. Standing up I needn't fold my kimono back into place as it seemlessly hung to the invisible ki-field that clung to my inner soul. I didn't walk in to the house I floated...

Nodoka had adapted to the nature of my being from day one of my "Awakening" as she called it. She would instinctually respond to my needs for growth and grow herself to accomodate them. In the beginning I had been blind to it yet later I had struggled to equate the imbalance I percieved. For those ki-sensitive strands of ki lashing from the lines surrounding myself could be seen clinging to the only present at the dinner table Nodoka Saotome. "Daughter. I see the excursion took on a more serious tone. Are you willing to share your experience with me?" Nodoka's expression hadn't changed one bit yet the tendrils of ki seemed to take a denser shape around her.

I felt the siphoning directly yet it didn't hit me as bad as it should. Holding a neutral expression I began summarizing the events taking place at the Tendo's.

I omitted the skill appraisal I had made of the Saotome elder.

The meal had no discussions beyond that and eating proceeded. Nodoka ate nothing of the banquet of food at display yet she was taking part of the meal. The effect of my ki being siphoned onto my mother always took place at occasions like these and had done so for the last ten years. Nodoka's age had physically regressed. Only her eyes could shine through with her true age. Nodoka looked to be no more than eighteen at most.

My own physical appearance was that of a female of the age of thirteen. The only oddity in my appearance would be chiseled symmetry of my frame. It had been necessary to bind my growth to the ki-lines I had projected from my soul at an early age. Seemingly petite the chair I sat on creaked ominously taking the added weight of meal for the evening. Sixteen kilos of lentil soup of eight varieties... (128kg256lbs)

The silent eating would scare any obese citizens of earth into dieting. Food seemingly disintegrated upon entering my mouth. "Mother the meal was flawless. Thank you."

Nodoka somewhat dazed from sapping ki for the five minutes of eating nodded disorientedly towards my general direction before going limp in her chair. Carrying her off I prepared her sleeping arrangements. Ever since I had mastered the Fire Dance my ki well had been in permanent excess. Since then she had stopped eating for hunger alone. This ki-giddiness had become paret of a ritual before bed time.

Tucking her seemingly weightless frame in under the sheathes I would always correct errant ki-lines. Her smile became neutral once more as her body entered the most efficient posture available for harboring excess ki. I flicked the bun of hair up letting it settle in a helical figure. "Sleep well mother." Bowing I left for training. I rarely slept...

At the Tendo dojo

Ranma had been told the essence of the discussion by Kasumi the oldest Tendo daughter. He was now on the roof sorting thing's through. With the warning given to him by Kasumi about the potential violence surrounding Akane he had left for the roof at the departure of his potential little sister. 'So I've got a sister now... Maybe.' He scratched his head animatedly trying to remember. 'Reddish brown hair... A very short girl too. She looked a lot like I do when girl!' Elated he smiled at his cleverness. Internally he started analyzing all the potentially related visual traits between his girl-side Genma and himself. 'I'd say that's a near perfect match if you exclude all the missing babyfat...' Ranma knew there was something he had yet to analyze. 'Hmm... Oh my! She's got twice the amount of male ki that I do!' With that thought inside his head he fell of the floor thinking of thoughts previously unbidden...

THUNK

Genma heard his son fall from the already seated position. 'Wonder what startled the boy?' Being the sneaky kind of person he was plotting immediately began. With the added internal 'Weakling fainting like a girl! He needs more training!' Meaning the sneakiness became moronic training plans instead. If Ranko would have been there she would haved sighed in relief...

Some time later in the room Ranma shared with his father...

Ranma was propped up on the futon unable to sleep. He was processing the facts he had gathered about the potential sister and the possible mother. 'The amount of ki she had male and female alike was more than she had total. How is that possible?' Ranma had trained for most of his life from the moment he had been able to stand up and then from the age of three till now. 'And she's three years younger than me!' One Ranma would never and could never do was to despair at any situation for a longer time. Smirking selfassuredly he changed his inner mental parameters to allow for a greater intensity in the training to come. 'This is gonna kill me for sure...' Wincing at the future promise of pain to come he could not help smiling for himself. 'Ranma Saotome don't loose!' With this he instantly fell asleep.

Genma had waited for his son to fall asleep for some time scanning is aura for the duration. There were very few things in life that would truly scare Genma Saotome. Truly being outclassed was one of them. Genma had never planned for Ranma to become anything less than he had accomplished under his tutelage yet this slip of a girl, his "daughter" no less, had somehow managed to amass ki-reserves rivaling those of the master in their paths. 'She didn't do anything to hide those lines...'

Genma quietly slipped out of the futon and made for the kitchen. 'Soun need's to know about this. He probably missed it in all the commotion.' Entering the kitchen he spotted a lone Kasumi sipping coffe and reading a book by herself.

Kasumi didn't feel the presence of the elder Saotome until he stiffened up. Instantly aware of the added presence in the room Kasumi held back a shriek and shifted her attention from the book in her hands towards the 'intruder'. "EEP!"

A startled Kasumi still looked a thousand times more feminine than the local tomboy any day. Genma witnessed it upfront too. 'Damn the roads aint done me no favors today.'

If Kasumi had been a martial artist of Genma's caliber or ever been in the presence of Happosai she probably would have been a lot more frightened by the shimmering outline of weak purple clinging to Saotome in that moment. Instead she reverted to her hostess mode... BAD IDEA!

(AN: HAHAHAHA What evil fits this chapter end! Poooooor Kasumi...)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryouga Hibiki led a lonesomelife from the moment his parent's took its strike two reiterating its hold on those of the Hibiki bloodline. From that moment on he had been forced life alone. In that way certain facets of life became a must for survival. Martial arts was one of those things.

From the age of nine he had constantly been taking care of himself and doing his best to finish school. It had gone alright for an entire year until that fateful occurence... Ranma Saotome! He had in one fell swoop managed to grab the title of best martial artist in the neighbourhood bar none and had done so by humiliating him in the worst manner possible. Then when Ryouga had challenged him he had run out on their battle and in doing so shamed Ryouga further. That insult had been to much for Ryouga...

In China his life had taken a turn for the worse once more. A curse! There was nothing that could eviscerate the hatred he felt for the Saotome youth. The last shred of honor keeping him going in the face of all the difficulties was the soon to come defeat of Saotome at his hands.

"You will pay Ranma Saotome!" Screaming at noone and nothing in particular Ryouga shook himself out of the meaninglessly depressive mood he was in. 'I've got to figure out where I am.'

Ryouga feeling around with his awareness approaching maximum could soon discern the buildings surrounding him. "I... I'm in Juuban!" Confusedly he shook his head in amazament not really Ok with how he had come to that conclusion...

Ryouga however soon reverted to normal behaviour and started walking in a random diredction and headed straight towards the Saotome 'estate'... Here he paused feeling a trembling force suffusing the air. Something all insanely conditioned for fighting type martial artists do. In his field of vision a maron haired girl in her early teens was performing a kata.

At first it seemed not to validate any further attention yet after half a minute he spotted some abnormalities surrounding her motion. At times it seemed she was performing twice the movement. 'NO WAY!' Ryouga stunned by what he ahs percieved grabs on to the fence delineating the 'estate'.

In awe Ryouga keeps on observing the proceedings taking place. From what he has managed to gather by simply watching the girl, her Ki-mastery is near absolute the way she can direct her own Ki. Being an obsessive type he must gather knowledge from here as to further his everlasting goal of beating Ranma Saotome. "I must get her to train me!" Ryouga shouts out having endured to much for his frail psyche...

Ranko abruptly falls out of her battle meditation for a moment as she appraises the target of her disturbance. 'Ryouga Hibiki... That bandana makes it impossible to miss him!' Smirking a bit she gather's the errant Ki-lines into a more discrete pattern and readjusts her clothing.

Unbeknownst to her she being insufferably smug about her decieving abilities (albeit justifiably so) she flares an inordinate amount of female Ki into herself...

Ryouga predictably faints at the unexpectedly feminine creature walking towards him in an exotic manner... (His psyche makes up its own mind on what he's to percieve at this point...) Ryouga predictably faints! In a pool of his own blood. "GRAAARARARGH!" The last sound to escape his mouth.

Raising her hands to her cheek in a manner way to feminine for her own selfesteem Ranko preens out the words... "Oh my!" Subconscious facefault some five minutes later as our dear SI figures out the extent of her errant behaviour!

"GAAAARRRGGHH!" She exclaims blushing furiously not so femininely anymore... Yet still cutely! (HAHAHAHAHAHA the authour laughs in a most insufferable way then sobers up when he realizes that the template used for the SI is himself... Cries in a corner.)

AN- Sorry about this... I have no plotline working  wooohooo!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Kasumi looked up from the downright incriminating position she was in. 'Stupid Saotome-san! Why'd he have to be so rough?' Pleading to no one in particular she made her way to the kitchen from her room idly whistling as if no events of greater iportance had occurred at all…

Genma was feeling more out of wind than he had done in the last fifteen years of traveling the roads. 'I'll regret this later…' Genma never slept to deep always ready to run off at a moments notice, thus he awoke from the rustling of the sheets next to him.

There was a pile of clothes next to the bed he was in. 'Long since I slept in a bed…' Feeling only good he ignored the possibility of something having happened of importance. 'I'll just sleep some more…' With this he missed waking his son up for the customary morning spar.

Ranma had awoken surprisingly refreshed. No stupid panda bothering him hadn't led him to oversleep to much. Scrabbling about he gathered his clothes and left for the furo.

Kasumi had a lot to think about. She hadn't really protested when Saotome had… Well, maybe she had even encouraged him after a point. Soaking in the furo Kasumi was already to heated up to blush at the reminder.

"What to do when so lone in the world?" Kasumi said to no one in particular." Sighing dejectedly she scrubbed at her thigh's completely unaware of the Saotome present immobile and gibbering. "Genma- san you make me feel like a woman!" Kasumi smiled once more lilting her head to the side completely unaware of the effects of her movement on her audience…

Ranma was in an incriminating position and he could do nothing to get out of it. 'I have to leave…' The thought did nothing to animate his limbs however. Completely entranced by the figurine feminine presence in the steaming water Ranma succumbed to the willings deeply hidden inside his psyche…

"MEEOOOOOW."

Now Kasumi isn't what you call a normal human being. She's more perceptive than most and from what she gather's there's an inordinately big feline in the bathroom with her. Being Kasumi… "Oh my, what are you doing here Mr. Kitten?"

If Ranma had been anything but a kittenish guy in that moment he would have strongly disagreed to being embraced by an oh so soapy Kasumi. But all he could say was: "Meow?"

Ranma and Kasumi are after that engaged in cleaning activities…

(Yes the authour has los his mind…)

In the Saotome residence

Ryouga is cleaned up and much more awake than usual as he peers about. "Hello anybody here?" He's in the yard where he saw that 'oh so lovely' female practice her martial arts. 'Did she clean me up?' Remembering the event leading upto his current predicament he holds back the blush threatening to burst out.

'I should find her. But where did she go?' Ryouga scratches his head idly as he spots his humonguos backpack next to the customary pond. 'Better get the backpack later.' He settles for waiting for the girl to return quickly reverting to a meditative state.

Meanwhile in the kitchen our hero is thinking… 'Ryouga Hibiki, hmm… One of my favourite characters yet do I dare alter the timeline more than I've already done so far?' Chopping away at the vegetables á la Ranma Amaguriken style.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryouga's hunger soon screams out its displeasure. "GRAAAAAARGHHH!" Ryouga being very well aware of the starvation threatening. Therefore his response at seeing the gargantuan table of food should have brought upon Ranmaesque bahaviour.

It didn't. Ryouga stopped in midair upon seeing the maker of all things beautiful. The girl who had cleaned him up was there. 'The ONE!' Safe to say the hidden chivalrous nature took over and Ryouga had to be polite.

"Thank you m-mi-miss?" He had seen this one a gaijin movie before. 'JamesBond something.' Looking as suave as only Ryouga can muster. He bowed. "My na-name is Hibiki, RYOUGA HIBBBICKI!" Ryouga flushed from the exertion rested his head on the floor having exerted himself to much.

For Ranko very few things can bring her to facefault. This brought her closer to that limit than she had been for more than five years. "Ryouga-san I have no intentions of bringing you harm. To ensure that our proceedings remain relatively neutral I implore you to restrain yourself."

Ryouga being very much a onetrack mind had to strain to gather the full intent of all the verbal cues of the message. After having read the losers guide to getting a date this was something he would eventually excel in. Calming himself notably he once more stood straight. "I am sorry miss. I will respect your wishes."

Ranko couldn't believe her ears. 'Ryouga is showing restraint and tact around a female!' A slight creasing on her forehead alerted no one of her predicament however. "Ryouga how come you aren't surprised with me knowing your name?" Some questions must be asked.

'Ouch she's being more perceptive than normal! How to fix this?' Ryouga being the kind of person that wears his emotions on his sleeve plain for all to see grumbled indiscriminately. "Uh… Oh its like this I travel a lot and sometimes I , actually quit often I meet the same person twice. Therefore I am used to having faces knowing of me before me recognizing them. So maybe we met before?" Ryouga was smiling for all he was worth showing of his fangs…

If Ranko would have been anything less than what she was would most likely bolted at the sight of two smilodon like thingies poking out parallell to each other… 'He gave me a way out of this cool!' From Nodoka's school 101 on how to approach those of the male gender. Mature eye set… "I'm Ranko now that we know each other. Would you like to spar with me?" Imperceptibly shifting her hands to tap the carpal tunnel subtly altering the contentflow from mere touch top inflaming one…

Ryouga doesn't really know why he's smiling like a fool…

Ranko had become the kind of person that always thought that the end justifies the means. This made the kind of endevour that she had to put forth not that much of an obstacle to her at all. (AN: the authour is once more found crying in a corner…)

Kasumi had not had any kind of burlesque humour gong around in her psyche until that very moment Genma chose. The fact that Ranma displayed an unseemingly cute contrast to his normal behaviour had triggered the accepting mindset needed to cope with the shift in perception. If she had retained even a fraction of her normal mental faculties she would have been screaming at the sudden interruption in her playtime. "Oh my!"

Akane was not ready for the visual input given her already frail mind. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kasumi could but blink.

"PERVERT!" The mallet was shimmering into reality somewhat larger than normal too. Infact pervert basher MkII regulations had been dropped as a titanium enforced lining sparkled in the humid environment. "DIE!"

SCHWEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

Saucerplatesized eyes adorned the two Tendo sisters at the moment. Ranma was idly licking his knuckles completely at ease not really aware. Akane chose to walk away quietly knowing when suicide is not applicable as it is not enough.

Kasumi finally awakened from her induced state of perverted yet innocent playfulness gently eases herself out of the furo whilst patting Ranma on the head. "Stay kittie." Kasumi was twitching inwardly holding off the feeling of doom she couldn't place. 'Maybe I should go shopping… Yes that's it!' Kasumi made herself scarce…

Ranma feeling clean enough eased his way out of the tub and moved out into the hall way. This time he missed the six feet statue coming at him from a distance.

TWOCK!

Sleep!

The new arrangements were like this after Genma not being present. Kasumi being conspiciously absent at the family meeting did not affect the outcome. Akane wanted to maul Ranma yet was to afraid to do so. Nabiki extremely frustrated wanted to do so as well still unaware of the cursed nature of young Saotome. Soun somewhat relieved and somewhat worried did what only he could do. "Kasumi is to be Ranma's fianceé!"

Akane felt elated yet at the sametime mortified. Not knowing what to do she poundedon the inert body of Saotome on the floor missing and getting even more upset. 'What happened to that nice Ranko girl!'

Nabiki running off made Soun worry for the worst. 'Where's Genma he's the only one you can trust?' This time the crying was confused.

Nodoka awoke to the sound of fighting. Knowing that Ranko was perfectly invulnerable most of the time did its part in comforting her yet she chose to take a peek on her daughter's performance none the less. 'Maybe she's got a boy with her!' Gushing at the prospect of such things as grand children. She ran off.

Ryouga rarely took a beating being a completely above 99,9999 above the rest in terms of martial ability fighter. However this time he looked more like a loser than anything else. Wincing at the pain he squatted defeated and mortified.

In a normal sane being this should have provoked feelings of utter dread…

'She's the most perfect being I have ever met!' Ryouga's eyes unvoluntarily teared up…

Ranko gauging her opponents skills totally missed this visual cue however. A ki blade entered the forehead of Hibiki yet did not inflict mortal damage. Not even permanent such. "Do you yield?"

(AN: this looks like how the Incognito being is impaled in Hellsing episode thirteen.)

Certain events take place that hint at destiny being a flirt. This was one of them. The few synapses actually cut by the blade refused permanently etching an image into the head and this time only, soul of young Hibiki. "I pledge my soul and eternal servitude to you my queen eternal."

To say that Ranko freaked out would be understating the actual turmoil taking place within her. 'No…' The ki blade evaporated having no supporting soul binding. "Please…"

With no blade holding him into the position Ryouga kneeled head down. "My queen."

Fainting galore!

Post event-------------------

Nodoka being extremely efficient had already set up the whole deal as a marriage proposal between the two families.

Ryouga still solemn and in a hunched position holds the hibernating Ranko in his hands. 'I wish I could guard oyur sleep…'

For Ranma events take place in the canon manner with Nabiki being even more torn than normal. Meaning Akane is named as Ranma's fianceé and Kuno gets another beating…

Soun finally found Genma. He had been lying in the master's old room. Ironing female underwear... Soun did wisely refrain from remarking on the weirdness of Genma's behaviour and chose instead to offer sake in celebration of Kasumi's pending wedding. He was quite surprised when Genma dropped to the floor unconscious after hearing of his son being manly in the buff with Kasumi.

(AN: I hope there are still people reading this fic. As I get very few reviews... However if you would come out with critique I most certainly will alter the fic accordingly, okay.)

(This is the real chapter 6 for you doubters out there!)

(The only real pairing is the one between Genma and Kasumi! Even though I set things up for madness to come. Ryouga is awakened if you can't guess that already. If you can the crossover element present in this chapter name your wish and I shall do my best to accomodate you!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nodoka had been somewhat mollified by the alienness of the young Hibiki as he had bowed to his queen and subsequently taken her into her arms. Seeing her daughter in such powerful arms would normally have set her off ranting about grandchildren and the like for about an hour or so.

This time something more precious than even that had surfaced. And she didn't know how to handle it properly. It was a beatiful sight though. The affection with which he cradled her most precious daughter reminded her of things that were more right than wrong... 'Genma why'd you have to be such a bastard!'

However no one was there to brush away here tears.

Awakening seeing the warmth of a puppy is something that most people would come to cherish any hour of the day. But awakening to a male human equivalent was to Ranko sickening. Lookig at him and experiencing the wamth of his embrace this would probably kill him if she said no...

Ryouga was acting on impulses he never knew he had. This had at some point voluntarily transcended the utter appreaciation of beauty and made him her servant.

Even now he was revising his dialogue...

Even though most of the things coming out of his mouth was more applicable to any Shoujo manga piece of writ nearby Ryouga pulled it off with flair. Even sweatdropping heavily Ranko could barely hold off the blushing coming on strong. She was even unable to draw on her Kuno bashing reserves.

Meaning one thing and one thing alone... Ryouga had somehow seduced the part of her mind that had swayed far too much south of the border. There was only one way out of this alive though!

Nodoka not expecting things too go so far was blushing beyond what would have been deemed proper for the first time in nearly two decades. Seeing her daughter equally smooth on the take was a bit too much for the poor not old at all lady.

She fainted.

(Once more the authour is bathing in his tub of razor blades... Unpure thoughts you know.)

Genma Saotome was quite familiar with the human anatomy and was taking appropriate measures of caution while tiptoeing up the stairs to the elder Tendo daughter's room.

Even though the events had played out in a most unsavoury manner he could still lie about holding onto his pride. The moment was just a bit too tasty not too bite in as deep as he had done. That was he was going to tell her anyway.

Slipping out of the Umi-senken he breathed out the full breadth of air he till now had kept in. It had been an easy job of getting to her door. It was even more practical that he could see outlines of a reading light illuminating the walls of said room.

Moving in without a sound he gently tapped her on her right shoulder. The quite mundane pink negligé she was in meant nothing to him luckily enough. Or so he would have hoped for.

"It used to be my mothers. Father gave it too her on their first night."

Quickly quenching what ever words that had been thraetening to burst forth he staggered. It would have been worse if not for Kasumi supporting him. "Thanks..."

Actually this was much worse. She was clasping his much bigger calloused hands by their fingertips. The gesture didn't hold any meaning for her but the exertion did.

Biting in the pain stinging deep within his stomach he still had to awaken the Saotome betrayer and lifegiver he could but grin painfully.

"Saotome- sama will you sit down please?" She wasn't really asking the question as making her intent known, however innocent it was now...

Bucknling knees lend very little credibility to old men experienncing what they have long been without. "KA- Ka- Kasumi! I can stand!"

Being pushed onto the bed by tthe cutely grumbling Kasumi he managed to sit upright before jolting up standing straight.

Not without bumping into the table though.

TWOCK!

This time he didn't have enough strength too stay upright and silent. The copromise led him to sit stoically.

Or as stoically as you can get with a nineteen year old beaty tending to your soreness both visible and kept within. There were some parts of Genma Saotome that were stronger than ever as a result of events prior and those would get stronger by the events taking place.

Shaking his head at his mind taking turns into the forbidden forest once more he is not ready to enter the world of tears and hidden insecurities.

Apparently he had taken more time being an unperceptive ass than he thought as he saw the tear wettened fabric glistening in the wamth of the bedroom light one once more.

"Thank you Genma-kun!"

(Once more the authour is bathing in his tub of razor blades... Unpure thoughts you know.)

Xian Pu had a very boring time ahead of her. She was on a boat. A boat with perverted sailors. It was something that tugged at her. What can you do with perverted sailors?

The sailors probably would have done somthing else than cower in fear as she laid her eyes upon them if it weren't for all of them having lived through her qualification rounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The froth lining the edges of the boat moving in the waves held a different meaning for this both...

Ranma was troubled. He even had problems sleeping. The girl that he had been engaged to hadn't uttered any complaints what so ever. She had even gone so far as to smile at him at times. It had put worries into the already strained mind of one Ranma Saotome.

Thinking of how she had smiled after that very brief announcement from Mr Tendo he had been unable to voice these hesitations. He had infact figured out that he had been holding them back.

That was to much. When he had spoken of these thoughts to his old man he hadn't been his confident old self either. 'What is this?' Ranma didn't like these, feelings.

Tucking himself in deeper into the futon he forced the thoughts out of his mind by thinkning of the colour of the day. 'Beige. Nothing else...! Where?' At that he did fall asleep, thinking of oh so coloured something something..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anon...

This chapter is dedicated to you and you alone. Why? Because you figured out the only ambition that drives the completion? Of this work!

Ranko awakened feeling a tiredness that she couldn't shake off. The remnants of the previous day's activities was something that she rather not think about too much anyway. Readjusting her garments to regain a semblance of decency she stood up and left the dojo.

The scent of food being made was enough to rid her off those last nagging memory flashes of the previous day and she immediately set out for the kitchen. "Mom what are you making for breakfast?"

Nodoka hearing her daughter's words could but smile at unblemished tone of voice still present. "Okonomiyaki dear! You better wake up your boyfriend too. Both of you must be hungry after yesterdays activities!"

"What are you talking about mom?" There's no one here besides me you know!" It was getting harder and harder to eradicate those colorful flashes. 'Maybe she misunderstood.' "Boyfriend there's breakfast to be had!"

Ranko was doing all she could to hold off the biggest headache of a lifetime... 'Nothing is going to happen!' She still fell to her knees holding off the thickest of her fears... "AAH! Nothing!"

Crawling she made her way through to the kitchen.

"It seems he left mother dear. Maybe he'll be around some other time."

"Why are you crawling on the floor dearest?"

"Don't worry about that mother I had a rough night you see... Uh? NOT LIKE THAT!"

Nodoka had seen her daughter like this before writhing in pain clutching at her temples. It was all quite common until she had sent her daughter to see that quite able psychiatrist downtown. He had been a bit strange yet it had been enough to make her daughter more... normal.

In case of emergencies such as this one he had given her a set of beads to place around her neck. They were activated by a special command... "JANUS!"

The effects of activating the beads were somewhat nauseating though...

Ranko upon hearing the command instantly fell out of her trance. Flushing from the exertion with her chest heaving having escaped the clutches of the abominable bra aided even more in proving the true effect of the beads...

"Oooh! Where's my little piggie?" Scrunching up her nose in the direction of the dojo she took off.

Nodoka wasn't a stranger to these events yet she still held in her breath dreading the outcome of said words. The dearest doctor had made prescription for her as well regarding these events. Shaking her left sleeve the little red box fell out. In it were three red pills.

The red line of spittle dribbling out from the corner of her mouth should have made it clear.

The translucent little red box fell to the ground with a clack. Nodoka hovered to the ground with a weak zzzzzzzzz...

Missus Ganoe wasn't a stranger to the things occuring around the Saotome household yet she was still unprepared for the cloud of pink hovering out from its maindoors. Looking at the pink aura she completely missed the face peering in her direction.

"LOLLIPOPS!" Ranko instantly traversed the little distance from the doors to the Saotome estate all the way to the little cart with its owner selling... Lollipops.

Ganoe still entranced by the sheer pinkness of the now quite close... pinkness automatically held out a pink heart shaped lollipop to the Azusa in the making.

"Thank you. THANK YOU!" That would have been enough and quite manageable yet things played out for the worst this time.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN THANK YOU!"

Missus Ganoe didn't quite make it out from the land of the living yet she made it all the way to its border before passing out at the appearance of a sixty square meter wide and long chain of pink hearts writing out the words being said...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The advent of light

Ranma Saotome awoke alone and feeling quite refreshed. The first rays of light doing nothing but lending him strength necessary for getting through the morning ritual he so often led through. Looking about quite tensed in case of a sudden attack from his paranoid teacher he pretended to be still aslepp for a full five minutes...

"What the H... is going on!" No father around to mess up his awakening Ranma became even more than normally tensed up and well beyond borderline paranoid.

With his breath caught up in the kata designed for overoxygenation he gained a reddish tint to most of his face pulsing with violent intent.

Tossing the bedsheathes given him for the night he stood up without a sound and trotted still soundlessly over to the window open to the yard outside. Jumping out from its ledge he landed on the uncovered stonepath leading to the koipond. Walking still in the shadow lent too the house from the waking morning sun he made it as a shadow himself unseen and unwanted.

Ranma frowned at the im probability of the situation in itself. Never had chaos left him be when in the presence of others, others meaning humans and even more importantly female humans.

With his nose scrunched up he dipped on foot fully in to the cold water of the pond and awaited the transformation. Feeling the shift in both balance heat and shape she smiled upwards. Allowing the first ray of light bathe her still cold face she left the site vaulting backwards high and precisely landing on the upper floors roof.

This time the tiles nearly betrayed her yet the sliding of tiles made it only to the edge and no further. Herself hanging of its edge she peared into the window closed yet not sealed and made her move.

Balancing with both of her feet on each side of the window she worked the latching mechanism from the outside with skill not learnt from honest living. Smiling at one of the more pleasant experiences resulting from being sold of to a brothel of lesser evil she worked in the relative shade of the roof.

Clink!

And access granted. Ranma leaned through the drapes meant to hold unwanted eyes away. With the drapes slithering of her tautened neck slithering rays of light was now warming its back. "Good morning very soon Oyaji." No movement still registering she she gruntled somewhat louder.

"Oyaji I know you were HERE TEME!"

Kasumi awoke feeling the thumb she had been suckling on leave her palate and evoke a hiccuping intake of cooled of air. Feeling the clamminess leave she motioned in the direction of her sole source of heat beside sherself finding it gone. It wasn't panic that she felt. It was loss.

Seeing Ranma poke her cute little head through the drapes doing her best to look menacing she smiled even hearing the words and grasping the said content. Ranma shared some of her warmth to didn't she! "Come in husband dearest I need some company what with the morning sun up so early and all!"

Ranma did hear the words uttered and reacted accordingly. The grip she had onto the walls framing the window was weak from the beginning and the added momentary brainfreeze was enough to make it impossible to maintain.

That wasn't what made her fall to the ground though...

"Come her kitty little. Mommy wants another bath with her closest secret friend."

She just wasn't ready for that little tidbt coming from the quite haphazardly clothed Kasumi!

BOOM!

The heap formelry known as Ranma Saotome poofed out a few clouds of weakness before keeling over lost to the waking world...

Genma Saotome had been pressed beyond what should have been asked of a mere sensei. Or that was what he thought of it anyway. But oh those hands of hers they were getting more and more adept at every go!

With even that slight trickle of blood covered for by the Umi- senken he slid out of it after shrubbing it up in an elaborate gesture designed as to seem harmless. The weght added to his chest at his appearance was enough to make him stumble though.

"Genma- kun! Were have you been? I've been so worried! You mustn't hide from me like that! Now please get ready for breakfast dearest I'll make it speciallll!"

If Genma hadn't been so busy warding of her hands working regions he'd rather leave unworked for the moment that little ringer would have taken at least five seconds less to register. "Dear please wait a bit! Ooh oh! AH! Breakfast...!"

WOOOOOOM!

Blinking Kasumi was once more left to her own devices. Alone...

Nabiki wasn't a morning person yet there were certain things that she would arrange for awakening at all cost at full alert. The little motion detector she had set to start working after midnight in the room shared by the two Saotomes for example.

With a printout of the activities of the two leaving and entering said rooms there were a couple of glaring irregualrities yet she could not still puzzle out the full extent of these activities. There had been two exits and one extremely slow one... 'Hmm. I'll figure this one out eventually. Better fall back on the whole sleep charade for now.' Drawling down the stairs here face hidden to the world all Tendos knew better than to bother her.


End file.
